


some story that's inside my head

by davideme



Category: Chaos;Head (Visual Novel), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davideme/pseuds/davideme
Summary: those are story that anyone with better writing skill can adopt1)the torment of undyne2) Other idea of stories
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Nishijou Takumi/Sakihata Rimi





	1. Chapter 1

Chara was bored.  
He had been tormenting sans by fighting him over and over again and he was getting tired of the repetition.  
-Hey flowey i have another idea and youre gonna like it.  
Flowey looked at him unsure and said:  
-Wh... what are you thinking about chara ?  
-Well you see…  
As chara explained his plans flowey couldn’t help but start grinning .  
Reset .  
Undyne was looking intently at that human, no not human,demon who had tried to kill monster kid when suddenly she heard a familliar voice behind her.  
-Undyne help  
Looking behind her she was horrified to see monster kid being held by some vines with thorns.she tried to use one of her spear to cut it but the vine that holded the kid nearly put him in the way of the spears.  
As she was furious with what was going one the demon spoke:  
-Now that i have your atttention let’s make this fight fun.  
The demon grinned.  
-If you manage to land even a single hit on me with you new found powers then my friends will let that stupid kid go but if you can’t then every single time it’s my turn my friends is going to take one HP from him and then you can have your turn and try to hit me again.  
Undyne looked determined.  
-Don’t worry monster kid with the hopes and dreams of every single monsters il save you  
Undyne started attacking with everything she had  
The spears all missed  
-Well to bad ,said the demon, flowey if you would.  
Monster kid screamed as the flower took away one of his hp.  
-You know said the kid.  
One less hp  
-Those `` hopes and dreams`` of all monsterkind.  
One less hp.  
-It doesn’t seem really effective.  
One less hp.  
_Or maybe the person holding this power isn’t the right one.  
Shut up!  
One less hp.  
-Oh wait i know one person who would have wasted this power even more than you :  
One less hp.  
The demon grinned :papyrus.  
-I said shut up.  
Undyne exclaimed as she unleashed in anger another barrage of spears at the demon who impossibly dodged them all.  
-Well monster kid seems to be nearly dead so you better make your next attack count.  
-I will.  
The attack that she unleashed was an attack that lasted a long long time but sadly her powers was not unlimited and she had to end her turn.  
And flowey killed monster kid.  
As undyne watched monster kid turn to dust she fell to her knee in despair and anger at herself for being so useless.  
-Well that was interesting said chara as it approched undyne and killed her in one strike.  
-But i haven’t finished having fun with you yet .  
Reset  
Undyne watched the demon approach her when suddenly it began to talk.  
-I was warned by my spy that you were determined but to ignore death you impress me.  
Undyne was confused: spy.  
-Yes alphys the demon grinned.  
-You lie alphys isn’t a spy she lead the evacuation of the underground.  
-Yes she did this so i wouldn’t have to search for them all over the underground and by putting my exp in a inescapable place. And she also told me about a lot of the potential threat to my genocide like you.  
Undyne was speachless and in denial  
-She told about how you meet her the first time at watterfall looking pensive at the abyss. But if you don’t believe me how about she gives you a call.  
And at that moment undyne phone rang.  
She quickly picked it up and heard the voice of her friends alphys but was she heard shocked her to the core.  
It’s true what that human said.  
-What why .  
-Because i don’t want asgore to kil humans they make anime so i contacted the human and told them everything .  
-You… you traitor once i win against this demon i am coming to kill you.  
The demon was grinning he had flowey stole alphys phone and had told him to impersonate alphys.  
-This was fun.  
The human quickly killed undyne and started laughing.  
Reset  
Undyne watched the human approach when it spoke:  
-You know undyne in another time we were friends.  
-What .  
Undyne wondered if this human was insane  
-Of course i didn’t kill everyone so you were willing to try.  
-As if i would belive that.  
-You told me about the time you and asgore fought each other to train and that he was a huge push over or about the time you meet alphys at a watterfall.  
Undyne was shocked.  
-How…  
-Simple i have a power that let me return from the dead and even farther back in time .I even one time liberated the underground.  
-Then why are you doing this.  
-Simple because being good is boring and being bad is fun.  
-I gonna kil you .  
-You can try but it is useless.  
As all the other fight undyne was quickly killed.  
-Well i have no more ideas flowey let’s return to tormenting sans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some ideas of story that anyone can adopt just post in the comment if you wrote a story that were inspired by those ideas that i wrote.

chaos,heads: Nishijou and rimi wants to make love but he has vision of the time norose made him hallucinate trying to rape her and he can't because he is afraid of hurting her . Rimi propose to tie him up so she is in charge and he isn't afraid that he is doing someting she doesn't like.

undertale : chara/asriel/frisk. chara has a body and asriel a soul. they always wake up at the end of undertale with the sunset because frisk must keep resetting because when the humans learn that the monsters killed 6 children they always respond by killing the monsters. After a long time of resetting frisk reveal that when chara fell into the underground they accidentally made a save at that time and were unaware of it when he died. frisk then reset dispite the prostest of sans,chara and asriel. In the past gaster is in a meeting with the king sudenly stopping talking and looking around muttering oh this in interesting (He is aware of what happened because he was in the void and he kept his memories) what are those two going to do? asriel is running muttering idiot to the place where chara fell and he hears chara screaming but not in pain but in anger at frisk reset. asriel ask chara what do we do now.  
ending 1: they do everything the same despite the consquence and frisk remember and they try to make the humans like the monsters.  
ending 2: the same but frisk dosen't remember and he wonders why this flowers and this ghost seems to be pissed at him.  
ending 3: the same but frisk resetting so long ago destroyed his soul and another guy fell into the underground. this new guy is a jerk for example he ask a sans (who remembers frisk) if he is going to finally help him and he also say that when he escape he will tell the world what happened here. that people tried to kill him and he is also laughing at chara and asriel for their plan that did'nt work the first time and the second one was even worse  
ending 4:asriel absorbs chara soul when he dies of old age and they decide to wait until frisk is born and grown up  
ending 5: gaster ex machina ; gaster send chara and asriel to the future so they can meet with frisk. chara punch and they kiss frisk when he show up and frisk remembers.

original work 1: one girl in reincarnated as an npc in a dating mystery game full of murder and other things. As she remembers everything and start narratting inside her head every twist to the story she notice that the gala she's in as gone quiet whith everyone looking at each other with contempt . she suddenly remembers that everyone can read minds.

original work 2: a villainess rembembers her past life and she was a lesbian as she goes in a quiet place to digest this information the heroine is in the same place. they discover that they were lovers in their past life.  
overjoyed they start dating in secret because the villainess is fianced to another guy . At the confrontation scene where the villainess is accused of bullying the heroine because every time they were seen togethers they seemed to have a fight because their clothes were not good (they were having sex). at the end of the confrontation the heroine say she wants to say something to the villainess. thinking that she is going to confirm the accusation the crowd is shocked when she kisses her instead . as they leave to their dorm to have sex to celebrate the end of the engagement. the villainess stop the heroine when she brings out a strapon because in their past life they made a promise to take each other virginity only when they are of age but the heroine said that they died and she is sick of wating.  
the fiance comes back in the morning to protest what happened at the confrontation and at the door of the room is greeted by the heroine wearing only a sheet on her.  
ther heroine also invents a spell to grow a dicK and gives her lover a morning blowjob and they get each other pregnant (magic)  
the heroine has a female animale that talk and his really horny who tease the male animale of the villainess . they also fuck at the end.

madoka magica:  
1) Ultimate madoka and sayaka react to the clara dolls coming to life. madoka is sad when she hears the name of the clara dolls and also saying where is ai the last clara dolls and they respond by saying that good  
for nothing messed up even her transformation as a witch. And sayaka react by saying that they were lucky that homura never went witch during the loop because of the power of the clara dolls .

2) echoes of the hundred loop. during the time in the witch barrier of homura sayaka wasn't one time asked by her to help her hunt for bizzare nightmares. when she asked homura why.she responded by apologizing and saying that she had a strange feeling that she wouldn't believe her. sayaka was sad because she remembered all the time that she didn't believe her during the hundred loop. and she also recalled a conversation with god madoka hopping that she would be forgiven. but if even without memory homura is mistrustful of her then what are her chance. With nagisa in her beebee outfit it was during a nightmare that homura had at mami place. when bebe asked what it was. she responded by saying that she dreamed of killing bebe and even one time her when she hadn't even contracted( it was after a loop where homura had tried to recruit nagisa as puella magi but during the last battle she transformed into a witch and killed madoka so the next loop in anger she killed her). beebee said that this was just a nightmare and forgave her. nagisa then remembers a conversation with madoka when she wondered if homura would forgive her for being useless during the loop and madoka responded that nagisa was just a child.7

3)heaven. in the heaven of the magical girl madoka tell the magical girl of the previous timeline and offer them the possibility to gain back their memories of their times as witch. when the girl that was walpurgisnacht learns of what she did during the loop she is heartbroken but madoka forgive her. she becomes her guard. when nagisa and sayaka also are heartbroken when they gain their memories of the their time as a witch. When the magical girls learn of homura they are a little jealous that she has the special love of their godess but still resolve to like her (this take place before rebellion)

weblena:  
1) lena has a nightmare and webby console her by having sex (maybed with even a strap on)  
2) lena is possesed by magica and she has sex with webby by deception or by force (webby doesn't want to hurt the body of lena).  
3) lena and webby are at a rich party when they decide to have sex in the shadow realm. they make love on the floor of the shadow party.  
4) lena can use the shadow inside the panty of webby to make her girlfriend cum in pulic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story  
> one of the other possible scenario that i don't want to write could have been alphys arriving after the fake phone call to claim her innocence and in her precipiation leaving the door to the true lab open. learning of this they could have blackmailed her in another run to admit her guilt in exchange for leaving the monster in the true lab alone.


End file.
